Fighting, Pewdiepie vs Cryaotic
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Cry, and Pewd seem to have not a care in the world as boyfriends, but every couple has their fights. Here is one of Pewds, and Cry's. Cute fluffy one-shot


**Hey guys! I don't own Pewds or Cry. Nobody does. They are real people. Don't let Cry or Pewds see this will ya? That would be embarrasisng! **

**Tumblr: .com**

Cry's Pov!

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Pewds voice distracted me momentarily from the t.v show that was currently on, and I glanced up at him. We were currently sprawled out upon the couch. Pewds sitting up, with his feet resting on a small cushioned footstool in front of him. I laid horizontal on the couch. My feet hanging off the edge, and my head in my boyfriends lap. He was playing with my hair, but stopped when he questioned my hunger.

I glanced at the clock. It was close to nine in the afternoon. I signed, and got off him. Pewds whimpered lightly and pulled me back down. Grabbing my legs, and curling me up in his lap, while wrapping his arms around me. I chuckled lightly, and kissed his cheek softly.

"Just because I asked if you were hungry, doesn't mean I want you to leave me." Pewds muttered, his head tucked into the crook of my neck as he kissed my collarbone softly. I sighed softly, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well," I started. "I am hungry." I said. Pewds laughed, and slip me off of him. I clambered off the couch, and grabbed the keys off of the table.

"Pizza?" I asked, twirrling the key ring around my finger. Pewds nodded, as he put on his coat.

"SHOTGUN!" Pewdie yelled as he ran out of the front door of our house. I laughed, and got in the drivers seat.

"Well, lucky for you, nobody is here to take it from you." I muttered. Pewds stuck his tongue out at me, and I turned on the radio. Which luckily had my dubstep CD in it.

"Noooooo!" Pewdie yelled, and went to change the CD.

"oh no you don't!" I said slapping his hand away from the radio. "My car. My radio. My music." I said. Pewds pouted. Than smirked.

"I thought since we moved in together, everything was 'ours'?" He asked. Laying one hand on my thigh, and trailing upwards slowly.

"No Pewds, I'm driving." i said. Sending a strict glare toward him. He sighed, and before I could protest he tilted my head away from the road, and toward him, kissing me lightly, and softly. I was so shocked I just sat there with my mouth open, blushing. While Pewdie sat there, smirking.

* * *

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked. I hid my face. Pewdie knew I hated talking to people who I didn't know so he took the lead.

"Large canadian bacon, with pineapple on half." I smiled. I loved pineapple, but Pewds hated it. He must have gotten the half for me. The waitress, and Pewdie chatted for a little while before she finally left.

"She was flirting with you." I said to Pewds as soon as she turned the corner. Pewdie glanced in my direction. We were both bisexual. Which kinda annoyed me because now I have to compete with both sexs for Pewds affection.

"She was not. We were just chatting!" Pewds said. Smiling at me. I smiled back. He leaned forward as if to kiss me, but the waitress appeared around the corner with a large pizza. _That was fast. _I remember thinking. _She probably wanted to see Felix again. __**(A/N Felix is Pewdie's real name. I will not promote Cry's real name in this fanfic, and he will be known as Cry only.)**_She basically ignored me, as she set down the two drinks, and the large pizza. Flashing small grins at Pewds every couple seconds. Pewds, as oblivious as ever. Smiled politely back. I sat there. My frown getting deeper.

When she left I turned back to Pewds. "She **is** flirting with you!" I said. Pewds laughed again, and kissed me lightly.

"She is not!She's just being friendly! Now lets eat." Pewds said. We ate for about forty five minutes. Chatting about Pewds Bro's, and my fans. Pewdie expressed concern that our address would leak on the internet. I assured him that i haired people to make sure that didn't happen. When we were finally done with the pizza the waitress came back. Holding a plate of cookies, and a check.

"These are on the house, darling." She said setting the cookies down in front of Pewds, and sat down the check. I snatched it from her quickly, and glanced at the cost. She finally left, and I thrust the receipt in Pewds face.

"She was flirting with you." I said, showing him the phone number, and small heart sign at the bottom bellow our total cost. He took it shocked, and starred at it. I grabbed my coat, the car keys, and the plate of cookies. Throwing them in the trash on my way out.

When we got home, I dropped the subject like a good boyfriend. It wasn't like Pewds was flirting back. It wasn't like he wanted her to flirt with him. So I dropped it. And we went to bed a happy couple again.

* * *

When I awoke the next day. I was nervous. What if Pewds found out? Would be be mad? Would he leave me? I took a deep breath. I calmed my nerves, and left the house to meet Russ at the mall.

**Pewds POV**

Cry was gone when I woke up. It was saturday, so maybe he went over to Russ's to set up for the stream tonight. Which was odd because he usually streams from the bedroom. Not at Russ's. I shrugged it off. Maybe I should do a late friday with Pewdiepie video since I wasn't gonna get any with Cry's stream being tonight anyway. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and went to the outdoor patio. It was a bright, warm, sunny day in Florida so why not do Friday's with Pewdiepie outside? I won't have to drag out my lighting equipment, and I could show the Bro's the yard. Which Cry has me specially maintain. I pulled out the camera, and my laptop, and decided to check my email before I got started. I had a few from Ken.

_Pewds,_

_You know I'm not insinuating anything, but I spotted Cry at the mall with Russ. And Red wasn't there. Anything going on with you guys lately? _

_Ken. _

I reread the Email. What an odd thing for Ken to say. This could easily be solved though. If I texted Cry, he would said he was at the mall with Russ, I would know he has nothing to hide. This was perfect. I shut my laptop, and walked back into the house pulling out my phone, and texting Cry.

_Hey babe. Where are you? _

It was a simple text. Not demanding. It sounded like I woken up, and noticed that he was gone. My phone buzzed with a reply.

_Out running errands. I'll be home soon baby. xoxo ~cry_

My eye brows furrowed. Running errands? Ken said he was at the mall.

_Are you by yourself? _I texted back.

_Yeah~ cry_

Now he is lying to me? I exited out of Cry, and I's text and started texting Ken.

_Is he still with Russ? _I asked him. If he and Russ just happened to meet up, he would have told me he was alone. My phone vibrated with a reply.

_Yeah. They are hanging out in the food court. _I got really upset. Why was Cry hanging out with Russ, and telling me that he wasn't. I sighed. Somewhat angry, and moved on to my video.

After I had finished recording, and was halfway through editing, I got a text from Ken again.

_Dude. The weirdest thing just happened. Don't get mad. But they are holding hands, and Cry put a ring on Russ's finger. _

Now I was pissed. What the hell? Was Cry... cheating? No. Cry loves me. He wouldn't cheat!

**Cry's POV. **

* * *

I waved goodbye to Russ. Carrying the bags of groceries in my arms. I had strawberries, chocolate, pasta, tomatoes, and a small pot roast. If I could get Pewds out of the house, I could make dinner and set up the dinning room before he got home! I was so happy, that I was smiling, and laughing, and practically skipping to the house.

I opened the door, and threw my keys on the table. "Pewds?!" I shouted. I turned into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, running his index finger around the rim on a wine glass.

"Hey Cry." He said. Simply. No emotion in his voice. I shrugged it off.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go see Ken today? Since I had the stream." That was a lie. I told the gang that I would be absent from the stream tonight, so I could spend the day with Pewds.

"Oh yeah?" He said. I frowned. "You want me out of the house?" He asked again. I opened my mouth to answer, but Pewds got up quickly from the table. Stopping me.

"Why did you lie to me Cry?" What? What was he talking about? Lie to him?

"What?! Pewds what are you talking about? I never lied to you!" That seemed to make him angry, as he whipped out his phone and showed me it.

"Ken saw you being all lovey dovey with Russ!" Pewds shouted in my face. Now I was angry. How could Felix **(a/n since this is a serious scene we are gonna use Felix's real name) **not trust me?

"Are you going to believe everything Ken tells you!" I shouted. smacking Felix's phone out of my face.

He stepped closer to me, and got in my face. "I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't lie to me! Ken saw you give that ring to Russ! What was it? An promise ring? Promising to be with him when you break up with me? Well! Jokes on you Cryaotic! Because I'm breaking up with you first! That's right!"

I stopped yelling. And talking. And breathing. Did Felix just... break up with me? Tears weld up in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around myself. Felix seemed to stop.

"Cry?..." He said. I let out a breathy sob, stepping away from him.

"You know what Felix..." I said softly. Letting the warm tears stream down my face. "It's not a promise ring. I was practicing on Russ. Because it's an engagement ring. Happy Anniversary" I said, as I pulled out the velvet box, and tossed it at his feet before running out of the kitchen. I Grabbed my keys off the table, and yanked the door open. Leaving the house, and Felix behind.

**Pewds POV**

* * *

I was talking out my ass. I knew that. I never meant to say that to Cry. I crouched down close to the ground, and picked up the box. Opening it. It was a thick golden band with a few small diamonds carved into the front. I turned it around in my hand, and read the words on the inside.

_I love you, Felix. Will you marry me? _

I began to cry. He was going to propose, and Russ must have been there for emotional support. I looked at the calendar. It was also our anniversary today. How... could I have forgotten?

I slip the ring back in the box, and slid the box into my pocket. I threw on my jacket, and ran outside. The driveway was empty. Of course Cry would take the car. It's his car. I screamed, and threw my bag off my shoulder, and pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

"What do you mean he was trying to propose?!" Ken yelled. I turned away from him, and continued to stare out my window. I had royally fucked up. We pulled into Russ's driveway, and I turned back to Ken.

"You can leave." I said. "I'm not leaving till i have Cry back." Ken seemed to understand, and pulled out of the driveway.

I trudged up the steps and knocked on the large red door. After about a minute it was yanked open. I was met with a very angry looking Russ. I opened my mouth to speak, but was met with a fist instead. I was so shocked I fell down his porch steps.

"Leave him alone, asshole." I heard Russ's voice, and the door slam afterward. I groaned, and hauled myself to my feet. Whipping blood off my nose, and staggered back up the steps. I knocked again. This time Russ answered immediately. He didn't hit me though.

"Felix. Leave now." I began to cry.

"I'm sorry Russ, but I need him." I grabbed Russ by the shirt, and pulled him out of the house, I jumped in and locked the door behind me. Trapping Russ outside. I said I was sorry, again and ran to find Cry.

"CRY!" I shouted. I was met with no response. I stood there. listening to the silence, when I finally heard a tiny sniffle coming from the room to my left.

"Cry?" I banged on the door. No answer. I got so frustrated, that i just kicked it in, and there was Cry. My love, my best friend, my soul mate. Laying on the bed, looking so broken, and so beat down.

"Cry!" I said. He turned to face me. He face covered in tears, and his usual bright green eyes, discolored by the red tint that they now harbored.

"Felix." He whimpered. I immediately attached myself to him.

"Cry. Baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, and I want to marry you, and please come home!" I cried into his neck. He sniffled, and after a long while he wrapped his arms around me aswel.

"I love you to Pewds.!" I smiled, and brought out the black box, and handed it to him. He pulled out the ring, and slid it onto my finger.

"We need to get one for you aswel." I said. He nodded, and whipped the tears away.

"We should go home. I kinda locked Russ outside." I said. Cry looked at me, and burst out laughing. I giggled too, and leaned forward. Cutting off his laughs with a kiss. He kissed me back.

"On second thought." I muttered. "Russ can wait."

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like it? I spent extra time on spelling and grammer. If you like Cryaotic/youtubers, and gaming stuff, feel free to follow me on Tumblr. My link is up at the top. If you have any one-shop prompts you would like me to do ****please message me on Tumblr**** only! Because I don't check this Email often. sir - cryaotic . tumblr . com **


End file.
